


Fic Manhunt

by UNDERTALESIN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic Manhunt, i cant find them halp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/UNDERTALESIN
Summary: I read a fiction a while back.I want to re-read it but I can't find it T.T





	

**Summary of the work:**

Underfell! fic

Gaster returns, Papyrus delivers Sans to him, Gaster turns him into blaster weapon, Pap, Grillby, Undyne and others find out and it culminates in Pap fighting Sans in DT-induced rage, Papyrus gets that crack in his skull, yada yada happy ending. 

If you have read this fic please post the link in the comments. Please. I'm desperate.


End file.
